Octodad
About Octodad is a recruitable Rare Character based on the protagonist from the popular Octodad Game Series. Much like in the Octodad Games he resembles an orange octopus in a blue suit, with a white shirt and red tie. When Octodad is added to the team it takes him a long time to get into the vehicle. This event has a chance of revealing a party member with low composure or attitude, causing them to take a Morale hit. Attempting to recruit Octodad while already having a full party will not result in the usual message asking the player to choose between removing a current party member or leaving Octodad behind; instead, Octodad will manage to squeeze his way into the car, only to be tragically pushed out through a window after a few minutes. Much like in his namesake game series, Octodad does not speak but rather makes 'blubbing' sounds which people are somehow able to interpret. Octodad's name in-game will be one of 5 options: * *blub* * *burble* * *bluub* * New Guy * Recruit Additionally, his name will always be "Some Guy" in the O*P*P lobby. This name is not one of the possible options when encountered on the road, however. Encounter Text Upon Encounter The group finds a rather nondescript survivor in an abandoned aquarium. He seems like a friendly person. On closer inspection, he's carrying a Claymore with him and a huge sack of supplies! Upon Recruitment It takes Octodad about 15 minutes to open the car door, get in the car, and put his seatbelt on. During this the claymore and supplies get dropped into a nearby toilet and are unrecoverable. If Party is full The new recruit turns out to be rather compact, and squeezes into the car! Name joins the team! '' ''Later, while driving down the highway, he somehow flies out the window in a freak accident, along with the weapon and supplies he brought with him. Name leaves the team! Epilogue "burbleburble" Octodad continued flailing around. Special Abilities Octodad has a Vitality value of one, and as such is only able to take a single hit before dying. This weakness can only be resolved if the player manages to come across an Event capable of boosting Vitality. On the other hand, Octodad also has a higher cap to his morale stat, allowing him to raise the stat one point higher than the standard maximum value. This simultaneously increases his minimum morale (it can't go below 1), meaning he cannot suffer from Despair Events. Trivia * Octodad's encounter and recruitment text is a reference to the control scheme of the Octodad games, which requires the player to control each appendage on Octodad independently. This often leads to comical misdemeanors and excessive effort being required in order to navigate otherwise simple terrain. ** This is reinforced by the fact Octodad's first appearance has him carrying a high-level weapon and a large stash of supplies, only to lose it in toilet during transit to the vehicle. * When Octodad is first encountered the title of the message box states 'Normal Person.' This is in reference to the fact that in the Octodad game series, nobody except the antagonist can tell he's actually an octopus. * It is not revealed in-game, but Octodad will always have 0 Fitness and Strength. * In the Console release (Switch, XBOX, PS) he is one of the few Rare Characters that do not have their original sprite color. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters